


Unconventional Primate Mating Habits

by Jadzia_Bear



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Create for a Cause challenge, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very light, fluffy contribution to the Create for a Cause challenge on fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com</p><p>Darcy, Fitz and Simmons go to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Primate Mating Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is also for the lovely person who sent me the prompt 'Darcy/Fitz/Simmons - Zoo'

“Ooh, koalas!” said Jemma, her steps quickening as they approached the enclosure.

Fitz’s sparkling blue eyes caught Darcy’s and he motioned to her with a twitch of his fingers. She leaned in a little closer than was probably necessary.

“Prepare to learn more about koala intestines than you ever wanted to know,” Fitz said under his breath, his lips grazing the shell of her ear.

Darcy rolled her eyes and returned Fitz’s smile, but when they caught up with Jemma, Darcy draped an arm around Jemma’s shoulders and listened attentively to her enthusiastic narrative about the insides of the sleepy grey furballs nestled between the gum leaves in front of them.

Darcy pulled in a lungful of eucalyptus-scented air and closed her eyes as she exhaled, taking a moment to appreciate the warmth of the midday sun on her back and the feel of Jemma’s body against her side.

She really needed to stop doing this, openly flirting with both halves of the same couple. At first she did it because it seemed harmless and it made Fitz and Simmons laugh, but as she got to know them better, and discovered that their personalities were perhaps even sweeter than their pretty faces alluded to, she’d felt herself being sucked into a vortex of impossible desires and far too many feelings.

Tomorrow she’d start extricating herself, she decided. She’d enjoy their day out at the zoo today, then tomorrow, somehow, she’d find the willpower to start keeping her hands to herself.

As it turned out, Fitz had no place making fun of Jemma and her ceaseless commentary on every creature they passed, because when they got to the monkey section, he was the one who couldn’t be silenced.

Jemma shared a knowing smile with Darcy behind Fitz’s back as she purposefully closed her mouth and let Fitz take over the role of tour guide. She was doing a good job of it too, right up until Darcy asked what the difference was between lemurs and monkeys, at which point she couldn’t help but pipe up with a few facts about evolution and binomial classification.

Both Fitz and Simmons grew quiet as they approached the next enclosure. It contained lots of lush green foliage and half a dozen animals that looked pretty much like chimpanzees, though the sign off to the side identified them as bonobos.

Darcy rested both hands on the railing, Jemma on one side of her and Fitz on the other. She thought Jemma and Fitz might have shared a look, but they were always doing that so Darcy didn’t bother looking away from the antics of the apes in the enclosure to see what it might be about. A couple of the larger bonobos were grooming each other while a smaller one loped around trying to entice the others into a game.

“Now, bonobos, they’re really special.” Jemma’s previously chirpy and enthusiastic tone had become solemn, almost reverent. “Not only are they highly endangered, but they’re unique among the great apes in many ways. Their society has a matriarchal structure—”

“Really? Awesome,” Darcy said appreciatively. “The world needs more of that.”

“—and the females tend to engage in quite a bit of homosexual behaviour, as well as heterosexual.” In Darcy’s peripheral vision she could see Jemma watching her carefully.

“No way! These ladies have it all figured out,” Darcy said, kind of amazed that a bunch of primates had created such a brilliant system.

“To be honest, that was my thought too,” Jemma said softly. Her hand slid over the couple of inches of railing between them until her little finger was hooked over Darcy’s.

Darcy’s heart thumped against her ribs at the small but deliberate touch. She looked up to find Jemma’s big hazel eyes brimming with both apprehension and hope. Darcy turned to look at Fitz to see how he was dealing with his girlfriend hitting on someone right in front of him, but his face held the same expression of tentative optimism.

He took her other hand. “Darcy, we both really like you—a lot—and we were hoping you might consider, you know...” He gestured to their joined hands.

Darcy’s right hand turned over and slid properly into Jemma’s.

“Are we talking about a relationship-y thing or just a sex thing?” Darcy asked.

 “Preferably the former,” said Fitz.

“Not that we’d turn down the latter,” Jemma mumbled quickly.

“Jemma!” Fitz hissed. “She is right, though,” he said with a perfectly straight face, wanting to make sure there was absolutely no misunderstanding. “Anyway, you probably want some time to think about it—”

“Oh, the answer’s yes,” Darcy said instantly. “The thing I’m still processing is that you guys just hit on me using facts about monkey biology. That’s, like, the most Fitzsimmons come-on I can imagine.”

“Huh. Hadn’t thought about it like that,” Fitz commented, sharing an impressed look with Jemma.

They all fell quiet as the reality of their new situation sank in.

“So... what now then?” Fitz asked, just as the silence started getting awkward.

“Well, the zoo is cool and everything, but I’m probably good to head back whenever you guys are ready,” Darcy said with a suggestive lift of her eyebrow, because she knew exactly what she wanted to do next, and it was going to require some privacy.

“I’m fine to go,” Jemma said quickly.

“Yeah, me too,” Fitz said, equally as enthusiastic. “We’ve seen the monkeys, what else do you really need to see at a zoo anyway?” He was already starting to walk back the way they came, tugging the girls along with him.

Darcy grinned all the way along the path back to the entrance, one hand laced through her new boyfriend’s, and the other through her girlfriend’s.

 

* * *

More awesome facts about bonobos:

  *          The bonobo is distinguished from the chimpanzee by its relatively long legs, pink lips, dark face and tail-tuft.
  *          Bonobos are often referred to as the ‘make love, not war’ primates. They have a reputation of being docile and diplomatic.
  *          Females have a higher social status than males. Social interactions are female-centred and female-dominated.
  *          Sexual activity plays a major role in bonobo society. They use it as a greeting, as a form of conflict resolution and post-conflict reconciliation.
  *          Bonobo clitorises are larger than humans, and females have been observed rubbing their genitals together as often as every two hours!!
  *          tl;dr bonobos are awesome.



Bonobos are found only in the Democratic Republic of Congo and have become endangered due to habitat loss and being hunted for bushmeat. Go to [bonobo.org](http://www.bonobo.org/) to find out more.


End file.
